


My Mind Is On Fire!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a type, Awkward, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Her eyes will never be the same, Poor Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara is startled, surprised, and scarred for life by stumbling into the wrong training room at the DEO at the wrong time and catching Alex and Alura together.Poor Kara.





	My Mind Is On Fire!

Kara frowned. “Alex, mom, where are you two?” Everything was over and done with, Reign was defeated. Things were looking good. She had been looking around at the DEO for awhile for Alex or her mother.

She cranked up her super-hearing and heard Alex's heartbeat, which was beating extremely fast.  
She frowned and walked towards the sound. It took her only a few moments to reach a training room. She figured Alex was training, or maybe even training with Alura. 

She pushed lightly on the door, and found it was locked. She frowned and easily overrode the computer lock on the door.  
She opened it up and walked in. She looked towards where Alex's heartbeat was coming from, and her eyes widened and she yelled. “AGHHHH! I did not need to see that!”

A very naked Alex yelped and jumped away from the equally naked Alura. Alura and Alex both blushed and Kara groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Why?! Why would you do this to the person with perfect memory!?! I'll see this in my mind when the sun is dead in 5 billion years! When the last Proton Decays at Heat Death of the Universe I'll still remember this! AGHH!”

“I am so sorry, honey.” Alura frowned.

Alex grumbled. “I was certain a locked door would be a good stopping point for anyone.”  
“I was wondering where you two were! I didn't expect to see you naked with my mom! AGH!” Kara groaned.  
“Honey, you know Gender wasn't a thing people cared about on our planet.” Alura spoke.

“I know, one of the few things Daxam and Krypton agreed on.” Kara spoke. “I just, I didn't need to catch my mom and my freaking adoptive sister together having sex! Ever!

Alex winced. “Look, It was just a one-time thing. We weren't going to be something special.”   
Alura nodded. “Honey, I'm sorry.” 

“I'm sure my eyes will stop bleeding some day.” Kara groaned.

“I am so sorry, Kara, I know it's weird, okay.” Alex frowned.  
Kara groaned and rubbed her eyes some more. “Okay. I get that.”

Alura rushed her clothing and Alex's on really quickly and then hugged Kara. “It's okay, dear.”   
Kara groaned. “Maybe. I just didn't expect it. I would have expected anything else but that.”

“I can't help it that humans and Kryptonians are compatible.” Alex grinned.

“Alex.” Kara groaned. “Look, I know my cousin explained some things in interviews, and I answered a lot over the years, but really, why not a Czarnian or something?”   
“Lobo is not my type, Kara.” Alex laughed.

“Okay, that's a fair enough point.” Kara groaned. “I'll get over this eventually. But good gravy, that was not something I needed to see.”

Alex frowned. “I get it.”   
“I'm sure my daughter will be fine in time, Alex.” Alura spoke.

Kara nodded. “Eventually, sure. I need to go get drunk.”  
Alex groaned. “Please don't.”  
“I just need some time.” Kara groaned.

Kara walked away quickly.

&^&

3 hours later...

Lena looked up as Kara walked in off her balcony after landing there in her Supergirl suit.  
“What are you doing, Kara?” Lena frowned.

Kara groaned. “I walked in on my mom having sex with Alex!” 

Lena laughed loudly. “Wow. Really? Huh. Is she a MILF?”   
“It's not funny, also your mom is a MILF!” Kara groaned.

Lena smirked. “Okay, Kara, I did not know you found my mom attractive. Strange, too."  
Kara pouted. “It's not fair I have to keep the fact we're more than friends secret.”

“Is that what we're calling having James be my beard?” Lena grinned.

“Poor James.” Kara groaned.  
“He doesn't mind it when we have sex.” Lena grinned.  
“LENA LUTESSA LUTHOR!” Kara yelled.

Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara, you're so fun to mess with.” 

Kara groaned. “It's not funny!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this admittedly awkward story. :)  
> Also, no, James/Lena never happened. Nope.   
> He was just her beard. I'm totally calling that plot twist to happen on the show. :)


End file.
